


Louis/Harry drabble

by larryisalwayswonderful



Category: One Direction
Genre: Implied Liam/Zayn, M/M, i have no idea what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 14:36:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryisalwayswonderful/pseuds/larryisalwayswonderful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Louis/Harry drabble on Louis's thoughts and hopes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Louis/Harry drabble

**Author's Note:**

> i literally have no idea what this is - i was just bored so i decided to write it.
> 
> there's really bad punctuation and grammar (are they the same thing?) and all mistakes are my own.
> 
> my tumblr: [larryisalwayswonderful](http://larryisalwayswonderful.tumblr.com)

The sun tickled against Louis’s skin as he lay in bed, the cover pushed down to the bottom as Harry curled his arm around his stomach. Louis couldn’t help but smile to himself. He loved mornings like these; ones where he and Harry could be alone for hours, and not have to worry about getting up and going out, only to have to restrain themselves from touching, from looking – although they didn’t do either of those very well – and just do the things that are natural to them, as individuals and as a couple. They don’t think about it anymore; they’re just so accustomed to each other that they automatically lift their arm up for the other to fit under or hold their hand out for the other to hold.

It was simple, really. But those simple moments meant a lot to Harry and Louis, and to not be able to do that in public? That sucked.

Sometimes Louis wishes he could go back to The X Factor, to the days where he was still nervous about being with a boy, about being with Harry, because he was perfect and Louis was always worried that he would find somebody else, somebody better, and that he would leave him and Louis would be there to pick up the pieces - his heart broken and hopes shattered.

It was much simpler back then, albeit a little hard. He’d much rather be unsure about his sexuality, and this new thing with Harry, than be in love with Harry and everything about him, and not be able to show it. Not be able to show anybody how much he cares for him and have to pretend day in, day out. The worst part, though, was probably the fact that he couldn’t show Harry the attention, not that he couldn’t show other people that he loved him.

They could joke about it on X Factor, and although everybody knew that they liked each other – God, even people who had been with them for five minutes could tell they liked each other – nobody questioned them. Nobody tried to tear them apart, and they could be themselves. They had weeks of getting to know each other and be able to explore each other freely, and that, Louis thinks, sucks.

Did they purposely get him to fall in love with Harry, to want every part of him, only to take it away? He thinks he could maybe have coped if they weren’t as close as they were – publically – on The X Factor. Maybe it’s punishment for him for falling too quickly. Maybe it’s punishment for him because he’s not good enough for Harry, and he has to learn his lesson – he can’t have everything and good things come with a price.

He knows that’s not true, though. It hurts Harry just as much as it hurts him, if not more.

He lied, before. The worst part is definitely seeing Harry break down and just want. Want for them to be able to be free with their love, want them to be accepted into the world, want them to be able to be who they are. Want what shouldn’t even have to be considered – what they should have had a long time ago.

He wishes he could give that to Harry, but he knows now isn’t a good time, and maybe there’ll never be a good time, but he’s scared. He’s scared for Harry more than himself, because he doesn’t think he can deal with the hate that Harry would get. He’s seen how he’s dealt with hate before, and this? This’ll be 10x worse because Harry’s always been proud of who he loves and what he is, and he doesn’t like it when people look down upon that and say it’s not normal. Since when has love ever been normal? Love doesn’t have boundaries or expectations. Love is between two people. There is no real definition of love, because love can come in many forms – so why isn’t theirs accepted, if a person’s love to an animal is? Are Louis and Harry worse than animals because they like boys? Louis really thought people were stupid. And life would be so much easier if there weren’t stupid people in the world.

But there is and he has to accept that, and he has to take every day as it comes and make the most of the time he has with Harry. A time will come when they’ll be able to be free with their love and Louis thinks that that probably won’t ever get old.

He longs for that day to come; he wants to be able to walk down the street, his hand linked with Harry’s as they smile for all those cameras that daren’t ever take a photo of them before, with everybody looking on and knowing, not just thinking, knowing that Harry is Louis’ and Louis is Harry’s and nothing will ever change that. No longer will he need to make his mark on Harry, to imprint himself on him, because everybody will know. They’ll know that they’re taken and they’ll know that they’ve found the people they want to be with for the rest of their life, and they’ll accept that and they’ll move on. And Harry and Louis will be able to get on with their lives and make music, and they’ll be able to perform and perform and not care about what anybody else thinks.

They’ll be able to kiss in public and hug in public and just be a couple like they’ve so longed for and they’ll look at Liam and Zayn and just wish that they could have the same, because the feeling of being so open, so free, is a feeling like no other and it’s what they’ve always wanted and what’s imprinted all over their skin in black ink that’s been patterned into words and pictures that are them.

It’ll be liberating, Louis thinks, as he feels Harry shuffle beside him, finally waking up from his sleep. He curls into Louis, pulling his arm off, only to pull Louis’ around him so he can snuggle up, his nose tucked in between Louis’ chest and the pillow that they’ve come to share. He winds his arm back around Louis, and Louis can’t help but look down at him fondly, with that Harry look he always has and Harry looks up and grins, his voice rough with sleep as he whispers, “Morning, love,” before shutting his eyes again and entwining his legs with Louis’, whom laughs at his boyfriend’s childish antics but snuggles up with him nonetheless, if only to dream about what could be, because even though there’s no point dwelling on the past, there’s no harm in dreaming of the future.


End file.
